zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chron
Chron (''クロノ),'' is the main protagonist of ''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era''. He was also a secret playable character in Final Fantasy IX Type-0. Profile Personality Chron is idiosyncratic. He is willing to place his life on the line for the sake of others. While it hardly appears he has any connection to Schala, he behaves strangely when the team encounters the Mammon Machine, unable to fight against it. Appearance Chron has red spiky hair. He has blue eyes and wears a long-sleeved light pink shirt. He also wears long gray trousers, a pair of light brown boots and a white headband around his forehead. Chron's appearance was not designed to look exactly like his adumbrated counterpart, given his age difference in the Zodiac Era. The Chrono Compendium outfit design, Chron wears a short-sleeved green shirt underneath a light blue tunic, a black belt along with yellow pants, a pair of dark brown boots and bracers, and an orange ascot around his neck; the same attire and likeness to Crono. He always keeps a katana close at hand, wielding his katana with his left hand. .]] Story Before heading to the Dimensional Vortex, at the group's rendezvous point, Terra makes a statement involving reviving someone who lost their life. This resonates through Chron as he says her comment brings back memories to him. He proceeds to say, if one would want to grant someone a second life, they would need a egg, a reference to the time egg. Chron later confirms this when he tells Terra ''"They thought they failed when they tried it on me. But all you need is hope, Terra." Within the Mountain Volcano, the party advances through the cavernous pass and are lead to another grotto resembling the first grotto from before. Here, they encounter the Once-King Dalton, who, unlike the Shades have presented themselves before, speaks to the party with a similar articulation as the Ghost Children encountered in their time of existence. Rydia, confused on this new foe, Nyx explains that this Dalton that stands before them is nothing more than a mere apparition, an imprint of time's fabric and explains this little show is beginning to reveal itself. Ignoring Nyx as much as possible and continuing his articulation, Dalton challenges the party. After defeating the Once-King Dalton, he exclaims to Chron, he cannot fool to him, hiding his true identity with a simple change of garments. He can see the soul within Chron. Dalton continues to articulate, blaming Chron for the loss of his labor, wealth and royal underlings. Before fading away, he makes it clear, the matter still isn't over, calling Chron, Crono. Confused, Rydia questions the name Dalton speaks of, only for Nyx to figure the puzzle is just beginning to piece itself together. Rydia agrees with minimal hesitation. Proceeding further in the Grotto, Chron gets a heavy feeling of longing and hears a voice calling to him, as Terra did before. The party advances forward only to be greeted by the Steel Shade. As the Shades are known to do, he attacks with no words spoken, as Rydia warns him to not think they will go easy on him just because it's Chron. Nyx, not phased by the ambush, only warns of it or any foe raising its weapon against himself signs away their life. After defeating the Steel Shade, the apparition slowly fades away into the air and the party is absorbed in a time vortex leading them to the Temporal Research Lab. When the party encounters the Mammon Machine, Chron uses the Dreamstone on the device. As the machine activates, Chron reacts to the device in a bizarre way, unable to fight against it and is temporarily left out of the party as they take down the device. In the ending scene, Chron appears at Year 1000 A.D., waking up to a voice calling him the name, "Crono". Gameplay Chron wields poles and katanas in battle. He wields black magicks (Thunder and Thundara) and white magicks (Luminaire). His skill set is Tier Skill. Frenzy allows Chron to attack a foe up to four times simultaneously following the given action input. This action is omitted via gambit setup. Scan allows him to perceive more detail about foes and Steal gives him a chance to steal an item from an enemy, potentially allowing the player to obtain powerful equipment from enemies. Luminaire, as the most powerful damage-wise in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era, it subjugates the battlefield. Chron, however, has lower magic power than characters such as Terra and Rydia, and is seemingly wasted upon him, as his physical attacks are more worthwhile in battle. Equipping Chron with the Rainbow and Prism Spectacles can replace a reliance upon this skill. However, should this skill be used, the player can equip Chron with Schala's Amulet, to compensate for Chron's low magic. Abilities Quotes * "To bring someone back... You'd need an egg." * "But all you need is hope..." * "We may be different, but that doesn't mean we can't come to together to save her again." * "Come on! We've defeated the Devourer which binds Schala!" * "We can take this foe, no problem." Trivia * Chron's name comes abbreviated term of "Chrono", which is latter inclination of 'Crono'. Since the recurring theme involves time travel, this name is very appropriate. * Frenzy tier skill is Chron's strongest, non-magical attack. Musical themes "Adumbrated Chrono" is the eponymous theme of Chron in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. The score that plays is "Manoria Cathedral (Orchestral Remix)" reorchestrated Manolia Cathedral by Malcolm Robinson Music and Sebastien Romero. The theme was chosen to not be the same theme, but one well known to the Chrono Trigger Soundtrack. Category:Characters Category:Main characters